


Clean Up on Aisle 2

by Chelle711



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle711/pseuds/Chelle711
Summary: This is a story of how Jacob married Bella. Sometimes there are messes that need to be cleaned up before one can move forward.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N:. Hi all! I was inspired by a prompt on FRAR or Free Writers And Readers. The prompt was about a man reading the instructions, twice. I intended for this to be a one shot, but I am already writing chapter 2, lol. So here's my story. Please let me know what you think. All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to Stephanie Meyers. I'm just correcting her mistakes. 

 

Chapter 1

 

"Look, Bells, I read the instructions, twice! I just don't understand how this happened," Jacob explained.

"Jacob, honey, sweetie, I get what you're saying, but that doesn't explain why there's soap and water flooding our kitchen floor!" Bella says exasperated. She was ecstatic when Jacob bought the dishwasher for her birthday. Although, never one to really like or accept gifts, this gift here, this dishwasher, was a blessing to her swollen ankles as she entered her third trimester with their first child.

Jacob knew that the kitchen was Bella's domain, as rustic and chauvinistic as that sounds. But, it's true. He knew that Bella was most at ease caring for others through cooking meals. There she could shine without an audience. Her need to nourish and supply for people's needs begins and ends in the kitchen. He also knew that their little boy didn't like for his mommy to stand still while she washed dishes. He would constantly kick and move about for attention, Jacob believed. That's why Jacob decided to cross into uncharted waters, literally, and install a dishwasher for Bella.

"Jacob, I'm calling Embry. He'll know what to do," Bella said.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, even though you are great with your hands and working on cars, kitchen appliances are just not your area of strength. Plus, Embry is a plumber! He'll know exactly what went wrong and fix it."

"Ugh! Bells, my brother will never let me live this down! He'll tell Dad and then the Pack will find out, then…" Jacob began to explain and ramble.

"Well, Jacob there are some things that we are just not good at. Once you accept that you can move on. And don't Alpha order the Pack not to tease you either. It will keep you humble," Bella says with a smirk.

"Oh, you think that is funny, huh?" Jacob asks trying not to show the real hurt he felt about what she said.

"Jacob, I didn't mean for you to think that I want them to tease you, it's just that it can be one more way for you guys and girls to be normal. That's all I meant, baby," Bella said hoping to soothe her husband's ruffled wolf and feelings.

"Oh, alright! I'll call Embry."

"Yay! I promise to make this worthwhile for you!"

"Oh really? And how do you plan to do that?" Jacob says with a lustful gleam in his eyes.

"Down, boy. You'll just have to wait and see," Bella says saucily as she walks away slowly through the flood in her kitchen.

Jacob just watches his wife go and is once again amazed by how much better his wife's coordination is since she's been pregnant. It seems as if Bella gained a new self confidence that allows her to walk and not trip over air. Both Jacob and his wolf were happy about this new prospect and Jacob's wolf really wanted to keep her pupped as often as possible. Jacob knew that his wife just needed something to nudge her along into the woman that he always knew she could be. The woman that her ex-leech could never understand. His overzealous drive to keep Bella depended on him and his magic eightball sister backfired in the most beautiful of ways.

Jacob remembered one of the most happiest days of his life. He had just returned and decided to go to her wedding to the leech so that he could see for himself just how beautiful she'll be before he is finally forced to give up on her. Jacob sat with his dad, Seth, and Sue right behind Renee and her husband, Phil. The chair on the other side of Renee was empty only because Charlie was with Bella to walk her down the aisle.

His father, Seth, and Sue gave Jacob looks of support and solidarity. They all knew how he felt about Bella and were proud of the strength he was showing to let his one true love go. They all stood as the wedding march began. Jacob sat on the outside seat so that Bella could see him clearly as she passed. Which is exactly what she did.

Bella was shocked and excited to see that Jacob had finally returned. Her heart finally eased it's torment now that she could see her best friend. Bella smiles a beautiful and happy smile at Jacob and he returns it with a hint of melancholy and resignation. Charlie sees Jacob and hopes against hope that he would stop this farce of a wedding that his daughter insisted that she wanted. Even after they had discussed how she really felt about marriage. However, Jacob just stood there smiling at Bella and letting her walk right by him. Charlie was confused until he looked at Billy and realized that Jacob has given up on his daughter.

Charlie was more than a little angry at Jacob, even Edward received a glare from him, but who Charlie was really mad at was himself. Charlie knew that he should have done more, been more present and really just emphasize how much better Bella would be with Jacob. He already saw Jacob as his son, so he hoped that Jacob and Bella would end up together. But as they passed and Jacob made no move to touch her, Charlie began to lose faith. Charlie continues to walk Bella down the aisle to that punk he hates with a passion.

Charlie and Bella walked up to the head of the aisle. Edward held out his hand for Bella to grab when Charlie suddenly stands in the way. Edward stares at Charlie, but surprisingly he can't read what the other man is thinking. Trying not to show his shock, Edward maintains a cool façade as he faces Charlie.

"Listen here. I don't like you and I don't believe that you are good enough for my daughter. If you ever hurt her again you can best believe that you will find your ass on fire. And your little fortune cookie sister won't know when that will happen."

Every supernatural creature was shocked at what Charlie said. No one saw it coming. All of sudden Jacob bursts into laughter. Seth isn't too far behind, trying in vain to keep his composure. Billy and Sue look at their sons and wonder what in the world got into them and what did Charlie say to get them to react this way.

"Jacob, what's so funny?" Billy questions Jacob. However, Jacob can't respond because he's laughing too hard. Sue turns to Seth and he immediately shuts up.

"Seth? Won't you clue everyone else in on why you two were laughing so hard?"

"Uh...um...no?" Seth replies a bit unsure of how to answer his mother.

"No? No! Boy, if you don't open that big mouth of yours and tell me the truth, I swear you will regret it! Now, talk!"

Jacob just laughs that much harder. Seth glares at Jacob which sends him into another laughing fit.

"You know, you're not making this any better," Seth tells Jacob. Everyone could see that Seth was embarrassed by Sue's outburst and Jacob's extreme laughing.

Meanwhile Charlie, Bella, and Edward look on at the antics from the Quileute's section. Charlie looks like he wants to say something, but is holding back. Bella tries her best not to laugh with Jacob at poor Seth's misfortune. Edward stands at the alter and glares daggers at the Quileutes for trying, and succeeding, to ruin his wedding to Bella.

Edward glances at Alice hoping to get a read from her of what to expect next, but all she can give is an imperceptible negative shake of her head. There's nothing to see with the wolves in attendance. Alice felt bad for her brother because she knew that he hates being caught unaware, especially where Bella and Jacob are concerned. Edward pinches the bridge of his nose and starts to speak, but gets interrupted by Charlie. Again.

"What are you laughing at Jacob? This could have been you up here. At least I would have gained a son that I not only love, but actually like."

Jacob abruptly stops laughing and just looks at Charlie. Charlie stares back hoping that Jacob would take the bait. He had a lot riding on Jacob. Yeah, Charlie knew that Bella is probably upset and embarrassed by him right now, but to hell with it! Bella needed a wake-up call now!

Jacob takes his time before he responds.

"Charlie, you've known me all my life. Practically helped my father raise me. So you know that what I have to say is true. I love Bella with my whole heart and soul. She has always been the only girl that I have ever seen and wanted. Not just as a girlfriend, but as a best friend most importantly. I see her in all her glory, flaws and all, and I love them because they make her the woman she is today. I love that she has such a big heart that she would rather hurt herself than a friend. That she cares for people, in what many may see as simple ways, but I see the time and effort she puts in to help people individually. Like with my father. Bella knows that my job often keeps me extremely busy, so she fixes diabetic friendly meals to tide him over until I get home. She helps me with school work when I get stuck. She's a great listener, when she's allowed to hang around her friends. But most of all, I love her strength. The strength that she doesn't believe or see that she has. This strength allowed her to leave familiar territory with her mother and come to permanently live in Forks with her father. A change that would certainly rattle anyone. She's been hurt and her heart nearly destroyed by a callous know-it-all who broke up with her and left her lost, cold, and afraid in the woods, miles away from her home. Her strength also encompasses forgiveness. She forgives those she truly loves, even when they don't deserve it. The only thing I regret is that she doesn't see and understand my love for her. I would fight to the death, just to keep her heart beating. However, she doesn't want that. She wants someone who has broken her so bad that it took months for her to heal. She wants those who chose each other and left her hanging without a goodbye or even a screw you loser note. She wants what she thinks is perfect and beautiful and elegant, but is nothing but sparkling glass. She rather choose what she thinks is safe than to trudge through life and enjoy the ups and getting through the downs with someone who is equally imperfectly human as she is. So, I say all of this to let everyone know where I stood, but now I have to let her go. She doesn't want me. She doesn't want to admit that she's in love with me too. Hell, she doesn't even want my friendship, really. What more can I do?"

Everyone is silent. Tears fall from so many eyes. People witnessed a man who loves with his whole heart, let his heart go. Many women cursed Bella, in their heads, for hurting Jacob, but we're secretly glad to maybe have a chance with this wonderful, beautifully sweet man. Edward's face lights up with glee. He thinks to himself that he's finally won and that Bella is completely his. That is until he takes a good look at Bella.

Bella can't believe what she hears. Jacob just completely put his love for her out in the open and admitted before everyone how she has crushed the heart he freely gave her. Shame flooded her as she listened to Jacob's clear assessment of her. No blinders, no rose colored lens warped his view of her and he still wants her. Correction, wanted her. Bella's heart nearly gave way when she heard Jacob say that he was letting her go. Devastated by the very real loss of her best friend and lover of her heart, Bella can't help but sob.

Bella decides to finally be honest with not only herself, but with Edward and especially Jacob.

"Jacob, I do love you. In fact I am in love with you. I was so scared that you would see the real me and run in the other direction. It killed me being apart these last few months. I begged and pleaded with Seth to bring back word, any word of your whereabouts, but he couldn't give me anything. To hear that you love me and truly see me makes my heart soar. I know without a doubt that what you've said is true, but what can I really offer you? My life and my heart are no longer my own. I can't give you something that another owns. I wish that I could be with you, but I can't. I know that it's selfish, but I believed that you would never give up on me. That you would be my best friend even when my heart stops beating. Unfortunately, I've lost you and I'm not sure if I can ever get you back."

"Bella, what are you saying?" Edward asks. Fear is evident in his face.

"I'm saying the truth Edward. I'm telling the man that is no longer my best friend that I am in love with him, but can't have him."

"I thought that you loved only me, Bella! I came back for you. I defied my own good sense to be with you…"

"Yes, you did. You also hurt me in ways that is still hard for me to understand. Jacob was right about everything he said about you and your family. I forgave you out of fear of losing you and your family. Now, I see that by holding on to you, I've almost lost my other family and most importantly, myself. Edward I can't marry you. Not with my heart divided. I know that there is someone out there for you who you'll be perfect for, as she will be for you. That woman just isn't me. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," Bella says to the crowd. "I'm so, so very sorry Jacob," Bella says looking him directly in the eyes before running off down the aisle.

Nobody made a sound or move to comfort the sobbing runaway bride. Shock was clearly what everyone felt. Jacob was shocked for another reason. His wolf whined and clawed at him to chase Bella. Ever since he first felt his wolf, the wolf liked Bella enough, but left the man to his own devices when it came to her. Now, he was frantically trying to get Jacob to chase her down and claim her before the bloodsuckers could get their claws into her again. Jacob looked at Edward and saw that his façade faded away to reveal the true hunter inside. Fear like no other gripped Jacob's heart and quicker than anyone could see, he dashed after Bella.

Jacob finally understood what it meant for his wolf to completely want Bella. The wolf knew of her feelings, but wouldn't actively pursue her until she admitted them to herself and others out loud. Jacob's wolf is a proud wolf, the true Alpha of the Pack. He knew that the mate for them had to be bold and proud, but humble. The man and wolf needed a mate who could balance them when times were tough. And now, after all this time, the heartache and pain paid off in spades.

Jacob's feelings about imprinting were confirmed the moment his wolf wanted to chase after Bella. For them, imprinting was never on the table. They had the gift of choice. To choose the mate that was best for them, the Pack, and tribe. Imprinting was to prevent the other wolves from taking the Alpha's chosen mate, causing chaos within the Pack.

At the alter Emmett grabs Edward just before he could take off after Bella and Jacob. Edward turns, glares, and growls at Emmett. Although Emmett was sad that Bella wouldn't be joining them, he was actually proud of her for standing up for herself choosing what is best for her. He glanced at Rosalie, who too held on to Alice in similar fashion. The couple knew what needed to be done.

"You can growl at me and give me the stink eye all you want. You are definitely not chasing after that girl. She told the absolute truth, straight from the heart, as painful for her as it was. You will not take her choices from her again. I won't let you."

"And neither will I, Alice. I know how you two tag teamed that poor girl. No one believed me, until now. As you can see, the ruse is up, Alice," Rosalie gleefully told Alice.

Alice didn't need her sight to see that nothing her and Edward did now will stop these new change of events. Bella really chose for herself and left nothing for her or Edward to "gently" manipulate to their liking. Alice shoulders sagged in defeat. Edward saw this and gave up.

He no longer cared what anyone thought of him. However, still conscious of the humans around them, Edward nodded to Emmett and walked off in the opposite way from where Bella ran. Jasper came over to Alice and gathered her into his arms. He sent out waves of comfort and peace to everyone, hoping to stem off the worse of the possible reactions.

Charlie was speechless. Never in his wildest dreams did he see things playing out like this. Billy caught Charlie's eye, giving his best friend a thumbs up. Both men hearts rejoiced with hope renewed.

"Hey, Chief. Want to knock back a few Vitamin R's?"

"You bet! You're buying of course, Old Man!" Billy says as Charlie wheels him away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Jacob reaches the last point where Bella stopped. He noticed that her new car is missing. Without thought, Jacob phases on the fly and runs to the Swan’s home. He wanted to catch her before anyone else got to her. 

Meanwhile, Charlie and Billy are driving back from the store and diner. They are on their way to Billy's house. The two make small talk while in the cruiser. Once, they reach the Black’s home, Charlie sets up their snacks, Vitamin R's, and dinner for the upcoming game on TV. After a while, Billy's curiosity can't be contained anymore. 

“Alright, Charlie. We’ve been friends since we were practically in diapers. What was with you today at that sham of a wedding your daughter, who I’m so very proud of right now, ran away from?”

Charlie took his time before he answered Billy. “Bill, it took me a while to see some things. Some things that I had in fact noticed from the very beginning, but really didn't take into account,” Charlie starts.

Billy knows that this is one of their serious conversations, so he turns off the TV and gives Charlie his undivided attention and unconditional support. “Charlie, what happened?”

“Harry's death and funeral, then Bells’ sudden runaway adventures, and her subsequent agreement to marry Fuckward.”

Billy is both shocked and impressed with Charlie. Guilt hangs heavy on Billy's shoulders. “I have a feeling that I, too may have had a role in this.”

“You're right, you did. As well as Jake, Sam, Seth, and especially Leah.” Charlie tells Billy. He can see Billy is getting uncomfortable and is starting to feel guilty. Charlie delights in it at first, but remembers that he is just as much to blame. So he trudges on with the story.

“I am embarrassed to admit that I should have seen things earlier than I did. I knew that there was something funny, odd even, about the Cullens. But I turned a blind eye to it because the citizens and especially the mayor were excited and so accepting of them. My gut was telling me that something was out of place, until it suddenly stopped one day after meeting Carlisle.”

Billy remembers that day vividly. His own reaction was volatile when he heard that Charlie had met with the Cold One who knew his grandfather and made the current standing treaty with him.

“Remember that boating accident down at the quay?”

“I remember.”

“Well, it was when I had to speak with Carlisle to make my report and any impending arrests that things turned strange. My first thought when I met Carlisle was that he was unbelievably beautiful. You know that was a shock to me. Then I noticed the bags under his eyes, faint but there. It seemed as if he tried to put makeup on to conceal them. I chalked it up to the story that everyone was given about him and his family moving from Alaska to Forks and the fact that he was the number one doctor with the most versatile experience at Forks General, to date. So, I assumed that he wasn't sleeping enough for being in such high demand. I went to his office to gather information when I noticed the pictures of his family. All of them, every last one of them looked just like Carlisle. I couldn't believe it. He noticed my reaction and told me that story they gave everyone about how his family came to be. Yet, something still didn't settle with me. I was too at ease with everything, which at the time I welcomed.” 

“I remember. In fact I was almost glad that you were okay with it because you were under a lot of stress and had so many people breathing down your neck. But, I wondered about your complete about face concerning the Cullens.”

“Yeah, well it was much later and after multiple meetings that I became complacent just like everyone else in Forks. Bella finally comes home and things change, strangely so. When Bella caught Shitward’s attention, I was both worried and dazzled by the implications. Fast forward to Harry dying and it's because his children turned into wolves.” 

Complete shock is all over Billy's face. He was certain everything was hidden from the rest of the population, especially Charlie. Billy couldn't figure out how in the world Charlie found out about the wolves. Billy knew that he had to hear the rest of this tale.

“Don't look so surprised. Remember, we grew up together and your father used to tell us the stories about the wolves and Cold Ones. I had came home in a daze after Harry died and I saw a huge reddish brown wolf run into the woods behind my house. I thought I was hallucinating and I just wanted to go straight to bed. However, when I went inside the house and I found out by a hastily scribbled note that Bella had left to save Edward. At the time she had no phone, so I knew that there was no way I could get in touch with her. Depressed even more, I just sat in my recliner trying to figure out what happened and why she would chase after that no good sonofa…” Charlie stops and takes a breath and a deep pull on his Vitamin R.

“I must have dozed off. I was dreaming of a huge wolf. It was in the woods by your house. At first I was scared out of my mind. I hoped that it wasn't looking for something to eat, like me. I tried to be quiet, but I accidentally stepped on a twig which caught the wolf’s attention. It's head shot up in my direction and I was frozen right on the spot. We stared at each other for a while until I got a good look at its eyes. They seemed so human. Like it had the intelligence of a man. It triggered the memory of the same type of wolves we saw back when we were kids. It was like around the time that your Grandfather stopped telling the tales and your father picked up. Remember how we tried to follow Ephraim into the woods, but he would always catch us? Well, looking at this wolf made me think of him, immediately. I jerked awake and the first thing on my mind was that everything we were told was real. I started putting things together, like how did Sam find Bella, how did almost all the kids change overnight, especially Leah, and seeing that wolf leave my house...it just started to make sense. I figured that if there was wolves, then Cold Ones were not to far away. 

“I was still baffled by how Alice was able to swoop in and get Bella before I could even get home. I knew that Jake was with Bella because he said that they got caught in the storm and he was going to ride with Bella so that she could change and to keep her company until I got home. It was like Alice was psychic and knew the right time to steal Bella from the house. After Bells came home, she was different. Almost like a POW with PTSD. Edward clung to her like a parasite. The girl couldn't go anywhere without him always showing up or being there. Now this is what finalized things. The day that Jacob came and told me about the bikes, I was extremely upset with them. But, I got to thinking that if all the trouble she got into with Jake was a couple of motorcycles, then I was okay, not happy mind you, but okay with it. Once Bella got home, I saw the confrontation between Edward and Bella and Jacob. I honestly didn't know what to think. As she argued with Jake, I saw a glimpse of the girl she used to be before Renee married her latest beau and before Edward came into her life. I was so upset and disgusted with the whole situation. I called Bella in and Edward followed right on her heels. The girl couldn't walk up the stairs without him holding on to her. I thought at the moment that Bella would have been better off with Jake instead. As soon as I thought that, Edward winced and tried to placate me so that he could stay longer. I was not having it. I told him no, but I was thinking worse things than what I was saying. I figured that I would test what I saw from Edward the next time he came around. The very next day as I was leaving for the station, I drove up the street and that that...thing was parked right up the street. As if he was just waiting for me to leave. I drove past him and all I could think was that I hated him and I wished that Bella had left him to die like he did her in the woods. The boy grimaced and turned away. I was still too angry to notice that detail. It wasn't until much later that I realized that Edward only reacted after I thought what I did as I passed him. That's when everything hit like a lightening bolt. I had finally pieced everything together and I was ashamed that I didn't catch on quicker.

“Here I am, the Chief of Police and I had these strange beings running around my town, right under my nose. Then I was really mad because Bella seemed to be in the thick of it. None of these issues started until she hooked up with Edward. I got to thinking about that accident in Phoenix and I realized that it wasn't an accident, that something terrible actually happened to my baby girl. From then on out, I made it clear verbally and non that I preferred Jacob to be with Bella. 

Soon after Bella spends the night at the Cullens, she comes back saying she's engaged to Edward. I was so furious with her. We argued, more than once about it until she finally said that she wanted something more permanent than what I had with her mother. That shut me up, good too. I finally saw what it was that kept her hanging on to Edward the way she did. I sat her down and we finally talked. Just talked about everything and I learned that I was a shitty father to my own daughter. Here I helped you raise the girls and Jacob, then I leave my own daughter to fend for herself.”

“You can't blame that part on yourself, Charlie. That was all Renee's fault,” Billy said trying to encourage his friend and hoping that he would drop the guilt he carried around, still.

“Thanks for trying to help.” Charlie tells Billy. Charlie was glad to finally get everything off his chest and into the open. “I'm not going to lie, I was mad at you for a while.”

“I know. I just couldn't figure out why,” Billy said honestly.

“It's because I felt that you should have warned me about everything. Until I thought about it. You're the Chief of your tribe. You still have to put the needs of all your members first. Once I thought of it that way, I knew I could let go of my anger towards you. I decided then, that if Bella was going to be involved with the supernatural, then I rather it be with the wolf I knew. The only person who could bring life out of Bella.”

“Jacob.”

“Jacob,” Charlie agreed.

“This is a lot to take in. I'm so sorry that you went through all of this on your own. I wish that I could have helped,” Billy said earnestly with tears building in his eyes.

“It's alright. I know that you have to answer to the council about many things. So, I figured that this came under that jurisdiction.” Charlie tells Billy.

The pair just looked at each other, shook hands and started watching the game again. 

As the dads were talking, Jacob made it to the Swan’s house. Only Bella wasn't there. Both Jacob and his wolf began to worry. They knew that Edward wasn't one to give up easily or fairly. They had to find Bella, fast. Jacob thought and thought of possible places that Bella would run to and then it hit him. Their driftwood tree! Bella almost always ran there to think or just to get away.

Jacob ran as fast as he could through the short cut he found long ago during his nightly treks to Bella's window. Jacob didn't want to give up hope, but fear is a difficult feeling to shake. However, it can be a great motivator. Jacob didn't know what he would say to her, but he knew that he would have to listen, really listen, in order to move forward. Bella was worth it, and more.


End file.
